


Moonlight

by Nightmare_executioner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_executioner/pseuds/Nightmare_executioner
Relationships: Peter Pan (Peter Pan) & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Moonlight

"Pan? What are doing here? How did you come in?"

Pan looked to the window. Regina followed his glance and sighed. The window was half open. Cool night air was flooding the room while the moon illuminated Pan and the bed with magical silver light. 

"I told her many times that she should close the window in the night." 

"That won't change anything. But don't worry, I just want to check on her."

"Have you done this before?"

"From time to time, yeah. It's all I have left from her."

"You have to stop this." 

"I just want to watch her sleep. She... she's so peaceful." 

"She's almost grown up..."

"And?"

"How is it even possible that you are still finding her? She doesn't believe in you anymore."

"I marked her as she was on Neverland. I will always find her. She was my lost girl."

"You marked her?"

"Yes and don't bother to search a way to erase it. You can't keep me away from y/n." 

"I can try it, at least."

"Sure, you can." Pan whispered and pressed a soft kiss on your forehead with closed eyes. It hurt him to be close to you and to know that you won't remember him...ever. A single tear was rolling down his cheek and landed on your hair. Peter stood up and walked to the window. He wanted to look back at you but couldn't. It was too painful. As he left the room, Regina ran to the window to close and to lock it. 

"Pan!" You woke up and whispered hoarsely the name. Your heartbeat was erratic and you tried to orientate where you were. 

"Shh... calm down. It was just a dream."

"Someone was in my room." 

"Sorry, honey. That was me. I wanted to check your window. A storm is coming. Go back to sleep, sweetheart." 

You did what your stepmother said and closed your eyes again. As you heard how Regina left your room, you opened your eyes again. Your hand found a spot on your forehead where you had dreamt that someone had kissed you. Was it really just a dream or was it more? There was the possibility that it was just Regina but you felt that it had to be more. There were feelings... 

You switched the lamp on the nightstand on to stand up. Something drew you to the closed window. But a sign in the mirror let you pause. In your usually plain brown hair had appeared one single silver blonde strand. It wasn't there before but you somehow liked the color as if it had been there for ever. You walked slowly to the window to look up at the moon. For a split second, you were sure you had seen a human shadow flying in front of the moon but then, it was gone. You sighed while you watched the moon. Maybe there was another world somewhere. A world where shadows would come alive. Shadows and your dreams.


End file.
